


Dean on an Airplane

by Charlie572



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, I hate it so I guess it's ready to go out into the world, I mean I guess it's fluff, Short, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie572/pseuds/Charlie572
Summary: Dean is on an airplane. Dean hates airplanes.





	Dean on an Airplane

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic I wrote. Any comments would be GREATLY appreciated, I'd love to know where I can improve. So, if you have conflicting headcanons, concerns with grammar, sentence structure, pacing, any advice on style or characterization, or if you feel like I did something wrong or could have done something better, let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading! (This story is from Dean's perspective)

I mean, I know we needed to get home, but I still think we should’ve waited for the weather to improve. Sounded like there was a hurricane out there, felt like we were comin’ out of the sky. I maintained appropriate grip strength on the arm rests. 

Meanwhile, my brother’s catching a nap. That guy, when he gets tired, he can sleep through anything. It’s downright unnatural. I knew I shouldn’t wake him, but for a second there I wanted to. Whatever. He’s had a long day, and I’ll let him sleep if he wants to.

I turn around and Cas is staring at me with those clear eyes two inches from my face. 

“Dean?” I don’t answer. He keeps talking. “Are you alright?”

“Peachy.”

He looks down, then back up a moment later.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

He’s got his head tilted off to one side like he’s looking straight through me. I hate when he gets like this. It’s downright creepy.

The plane shudders again and then my hand is embedded in his forearm. He must have moved at some point. I yank my hand away.

“Sorry,” I mutter. He nods. The plane keeps shaking.

“Dean?”

“What do you want?” I keep my eyes forward.

“You know we’re not going to crash, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Of all things, he moves closer.

“Really. The plane isn’t going to crash.”

It doesn’t.


End file.
